1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ratchet wrenches, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench that can be easily conveniently assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional reversible ratchet wrenches generally use a direction controller to drive the pawl to move between a left position and a right position. When the pawl is stayed in the left position, the rotatable ratchet wheel that is engaged with the pawl may freely rotate in a counterclockwise direction. On the contrary, the ratchet wheel may freely rotate in a clockwise direction when the pawl is stayed in the right position. In order to hold the direction controller in good position, a positioning member, which includes a coil spring and a positioning ball supported by the coil spring and directly or indirectly stopped at the direction controller, is concealedly installed beneath a bottom of the direction controller. As to the detailed structure of such reversible ratchet wrench, it can be learned from U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,060.
Generally, the positioning ball needs to be simultaneously installed and then engaged in one of the positioning notches of the handle along with the step of installing the direction controller to the handle. However, during the installation process of the direction controller and the positioning ball, the positioning ball tends to drop out of the handle due to the elastic force of the coil spring exerting on the positioning ball. Therefore, the aforesaid installation process is uneasily and inconveniently performed and usually needs to be carried out by a skilled person. In addition, if the positioning ball drops, it will be missing easily.